Will O whispers’s heart
by Black-WiseDark-M-Fairy
Summary: what would you do if you were lost in the middle of London, without magic, and only a scribbled note from your dumb brothers to guide you... GD, RR please!
1. Lost

**"Will-O-whispers's heart"**

**By BlackWise & DarkMFairy**

Blackwise: First of all we would like to say that we aren't native English –speakers, so please…

DarkMFairy: DON'T BUG US OFF!!!!!!

Blackwise: ::sweatdrop:: what Darky is trying to say is …

DarkMFairy: don't bug us off…I mean is not difficult to understand that, unless they are pretty stupid, so do not insult the readers; I know they are smart enough to understand…

Blackwise: ::sigh:: I wasn't trying to insult them… I was trying to…

DMF: Wisey!! Do not lie to them!! I know you pretty well to say that you were trying to insult them!! :-P

BW: Don't listen to her, she's always like that. ::sigh::

DMF: Yes! Listen to me!! ::wink:: instead of her!, she is so nice that she makes this boring ::sigh::, so you KNOW that you HAVE to listen to ME!!::smirk::

BW: ::blink,blink::… anyway, enjoy our story, our first so have mercy, be patient and review please!

DMF: yay!! Review!!, and if you like it say it so we can feel well…if you don't like it , that's too bad, so just do not keep reading our story 'cause we are going to keep writing it!!RR, kisses ::wink:: bye, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you really think we would be writing here if we owned these characters?

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Ginny's POV

Dear note-Book in which I write all the things that happen to me and my thoughts… you are NOT a journal, remember that well!!...on second thought, it would be better if you don't think at all 'cause if you do I will burn you up!...yeah, that's a threat and I would not say it again…

Before I forget, from now on your name is Whill-O-whisp you now like the creatures of ice that look like a balloon and that can freeze you all…yeah like those, I know that they are kinda dangerous but still they look awesome when they glow in the nights of winter, they look so romantic….well at least that's what it feels to me.

Well, I'm on my summer break before going to my sixth year at Hogwarts, I'm pretty excited with this, but unfortunately my vacations sucks!!

Like always Harry and Hermione are at the burrow and since I'm excluded from their things I'm pretty bored…and a bit tempted to use my Bat Boagey-hex

But my brothers Fred and George invited me to help them at their store (and I'm excited because we are going to be together again, like in Hogwarts, when I helped them with their pranks), so from tomorrow to the end of vacations I would be staying with them and win some extra money also special products from their store ::smirk::…I'm looking forward this 'cause being here SUCKS!!...well talk to you lather…I mean write…Bye

Ginny

---

Ginny saw her reflection on the mirror, and thought that at least her clothes weren't that bad, because she was the only girl in the family and that was one of the good things about it, her clothes weren't the ones that all her brothers had owned…

She was so happy because finally the day when she was going to be with two of her favorites brothers had come, she looked nice with her favorite clothes, one beige skirt up of her knee, her black long sleeve blouse of turtle neck and her black leather boots that got to her shin, it made her feel self-confident and really beautiful, like if she could do what ever she wanted, she took a big breath and with her trunk following her, she went down the stairs.

Ginny's POV

I picked up a toast for breakfast and some orange juice, the Dream Team was talking in whispers like if planning some new adventure…

I sighed, at least I was going now, and didn't need to be ignored by them anymore time…Some of my family (Ron and Percy…) still thinks that I have a crush for the Boy Who Lived, but that's not true, since my first year and the Chamber of Secrets I have a respect for him and I'm very grateful 'cause he saved my life, but I only love him like a brother (like if I didn't had enough of them) and I'm not in love with him. Also since the time I figure that out, I started talking to him.

I got up from my seat and headed towards my mum.

"I'm leaving now, Fred and George must be waiting for me"

"Ok, Ginny take this lunch for the three of you, and take care, also remember to buy the books for your sixth year" Molly gave her daughter a bear hug and then put some floo powder on the chimney, Ginny said gave good bye kisses to the Dream Team and entered the chimney telling Diagon Alley.

----

When she was on the floo network she remembered to keep her eyes closed and her arms hugging herself to avoid hitting herself, on the Diagon alley the people were walking from one side to another like always.

Ginny made her way out of the crowd and found her brothers joke store, it was a two-story building that was painted on a combination of red, blue and green, the sign had the head of a clown with red hair and the logo: Twin's pranks and all you think that nobody would sell and… (The name was very, very long…)_I really don't think someone had take the modesty to read it all…_-thought Ginny.

She went inside the store and found her two brothers lost in a lot of papers, colors, explosions, sound, everything was just so messy…::sigh:: _I'm going to have a lot of work to do here…_

Her brothers, to her surprise, heard her sigh and started hugging her, until she couldn't breathe.

"So little slave….::cough:: ::cough:: sister, we want you to go to London and deliver this very, very, extremely, important package, to our super amazing and most special costumer."

Ginny looked in the direction her brothers were pointing and saw like 100000000000 of boxes in there, she got impressed, praying to Merlin that only one of all the boxes have to be delivered…

"Which of the boxes is it?"

"All of them, of course" said Fred with a smirk on his handsome face

"I never noticed you could be so slow sometimes" said George while ruffling her hair.

The twins were pretty amazed when they saw her entering the store, their little pet ::cough:: sister had changed a lot in the time they hadn't seen each other.

She had grown well on the right places and had nice curves on her little body, her blood red hair went all the way down to the middle of her back, and her chocolate brown eyes were now filled with confidence…

If she wasn't their sister they would have been drooling all over her, but after that first impact they saw that their Ginny-pet was still the same extroverted and insane girl that some privileged brothers knew… (All but Ronald and Percy)

After all she still was the girl that loved their pranks and helped them out at Hogwarts…they were sure that she would be a great heir of their most important and _honorable job_ at Hogwarts.

So they gave her another group hug and almost suffocated her with it. Ginny fought against them until she had air to breathe and smiled up to them.

Finally the twins put all the boxes in a small red bag.

----

Ginny was roaming the streets of London trying to figure out the scribbled note that her brothers had given her with the address.

The more and more she tried to look it on different ways it always said something like _havjillñeeu_…it was completely unreadable and the worst of all was that she couldn't use magic and had never been in London.

Her only hope was that some street would have that weird name or that she could remember the direction to go to the ministry…but she didn't, she was in a street with lots of muggles around her, and didn't want to ask them for directions 'cause it was for sure that they would never know…it had to be a wizard/witch address…not a muggle one.

She sighed, and started comparing the little paper with the names of the streets that were on the green signs of every corner…after 3 hours or so, she started to get bored and admitted to herself that she was lost, she had been lost ever since she got out of the store!,

After that feeling of tiredness, she felt her blood boil with rage inside of her, the usual red color that the Weasley's got when they got mad or flustered raised to her face matching her beautiful hair.

_How could her brothers write so damn ugly? I mean, they after all went to high-school?! And aren't they supposed to be protecting her? Why they hadn't sent the package with an owl? _Well, she did know that, they had said it was because it was a very important package and it had to be delivered personally….

_But what should I be doing it? I can't use magic! And I'm kinda afraid of the muggle people so I don't want to ask them for directions_, but the worst of all was that it was afternoon already so the sun was sinking, and the moon was raising on it's beauty…the cold air make her quiver, her hair dancing in the chill air along with her skirt, fortunately she was wearing her favorite blouse that make her feel warmer.

But the night was coming fast and she was no longer accompanied by the muggles, the lights on the street turned on, giving a yellow light that made all the things to look more dangerous and the shadows were frightening her more every second.

BW: ::sweatdrop:: short, ne?

DMF: It's more important the quality and not the quantity, remember that readers ::smirk::

BW: now on to the next chapter!

BW. Oh! And if you want to write us our addresses are:

DMF:we were going to insert our e-mail adress but...

BW: ::sob:: we couldn't ::cries:: I feel so stupid!

DMF: well...::smirk:: that is something that you can not change, you know when people are born like that...:-P

BW: ::glares at DMF:: please, PLEASE tell us how to do it!

DMF: and if you know also how to put those pretty stars tell us too!! tnx! Kisses, bye ::wink::


	2. What gits! I'm not slow!

**"Will-O-whispers's heart"**

**By BlackWise-DarkMFairy**

DMF: Yayyyy!!!!!! Reviews!! We are very, very, very happy that you liked the story!! ::grin::

BW: ::jumps around in circles:: yay! Yay! Yay!...

DMF: ::hugs Wisey and jumps with her::…well now, for the thing of the e-mail address, we typed it out! but it didn't work! ::sob::, and for the other questions you would find out on the story, tnx for the reviews!!

BW: YAY!!!!!!!!

DMF: hope you like this one!! Enjoy, kisses ::wink::

BW: yay!! Yay!!

DMF: ::sigh:: ::sweat drop:: she is happy for the reviews…

Disclaimer: We are only 17 so it is obvious we are not making profits from this and if you sue us all you would get will be our plushies, and lots of pink, blue and red stuff…don't waist your time!!

Chapter 2: What gits!! I'm not slow!!!

_Why, why did I say yes to this?... I've never been in __London__ alone… those gits lied!! This isn't an easy address!!!_

Ginny was walking on a dark alley, fright creeping over her; she didn't know what to do, until she saw a pub with a name that you could tell it was from the magic world.

_Should I go in there, maybe someone could help me...but mum always had said that those aren't places for girls…Well…I'm lost and that is the BEST option I've got, ne?_

When I got in the _three eyes of the Cyclops _pub I saw a lot of unfriendly people, mainly men…

The silence was so hard you could even hear the flutter of the wings of a butterfly passing, all the faces turned to see the red-headed beauty, Ginny felt uncomfortable but after all she needed the directions, so what could she do?

Some of the men were drooling over the petite red-head, she walked like if she was walking over clouds, with such elegance that made some of them drop their jaws to the floor.

_Oh damn! This is kinda freaky! Did that man just winked at me!?....well at least I know it's a magic pub by just seeing the drinks they have._

She approached the bartender.

"What do you want little one?"

"hmm…could you please tell me if you know how to get here??" She said while showing him the note.

"Sorry, I have better things to do, why don't you ask someone else" he waved his hand carelessly. But she thought that he was pointing to someone that could help her…

She looked around to see the type of people in there, and well…yeah they weren't the type you would wish for…but then she saw one familiar face, one she would have preferred not to have seen.

_Oh! My, he's so gorgeous!...hmm…wait a minute…please Ginny tell me you aren't talking about Malfoy, but man!! He has changed a lot on the summer!! ok, Ginny control yourself,  what are you thinking?, just walk and ask him the direction, how hard can that be!? _

Draco saw with the corner of his eye a petite red-head that was walking gracefully towards him, but he didn't stop his reading, she couldn't be that important and maybe she wasn't walking to him. He didn't want to bother himself about some random girl.

When Ginny reached him, she stood in front of him for some minutes without knowing what to say. Panic started forming on her body, and she could feel the butterflies moving on her belly…

_Oh my!! I don't know what to say!! I don't want to sound like an idiot that got lost in __London__! I mean… I did it, but I just don't want him to think I am stupid, I mean it's not that I am or that I CARE what he thinks of me, he had made very clear through these years that he doesn't like my family…but still …_

_Why is she still in front of my and why hasn't she said anything!, _thought Draco__

He looked up, with one of his common glares, (DMF: drool) and got surprised, his mind started working, so he noticed that if in fact they were in a magical pub, and only the wizards and witches could come in…

Then that petite red-headed had to be a Weasley!!

So…in other words she was Weasel king's little sister…but shouldn't she have only like 16…

_What is she doing there? Doesn't she know what happens on this kind of places to little beauties like her?_

_Draco WHAT the HELL are you thinking, she is NOT beautiful, now stop talking to yourself, Malfoys don't talk to themselves,  they muse  important things… and again, she is NOT an important thing, don't confuse yourself…enough talking!_

"What do you want Weasel?" said Malfoy with a very rude glare (as if glares could be polite….)

"hmm…I…well…you know….hmm"

"yeah, what? Speak fluently or is it that your parents couldn't pay to teach you how to speak well?...I heard you can say words, now think a little…I know it's hard for you…and try to put the words together so you can make a sentence!"

Ginny tried to keep herself from punching him, and thanks to Merlin she could…

She glared at him, and with a smile of just-shut-up she said "Well hello to you too Malfoy…I just need one moment of your time…

"My time is very precious Weasel"

"Could you just shut up for a moment and listen to me!!" She glared at him again…

"What do you want, speak quickly!" _I never thought the little weasel could roar…_

"Could you please tell me how can I get here?" She gave him the little scribbled note

Draco smirked at her (AN: (DMF) I just LOVE when he smirks! I could have him in front of me all my life like that…well…if I couldn't do some other things ::smirk::) "And please tell me, what would I get in return if I lend you my assistance? "

"Well…you could get my…gratitude?"

"..That's not going to help me in any way"

"OH…I'm sorry!!...how could I think to give you something so dumb…"

"so…you really can think? I never thought that…amazing really!..." he smirked at her, and she was so furious that she only glared at him and opened and closed her mouth some times…the blood was rising to her head giving her feeling that her head was burning into flames…

"ok, ok, I guess that if I helped you out on this one you would be in debt with me…so I will only tell you this once, and listen carefully, 'cause if you got yourself lost in London so easily… I don't want to have you here again, asking me to walk you to this place…I know you are dumb but just pay attention for this time"

"Come on Malfoy, stop saying those great sentences and give me the _fucking_ direction!!!"

 "Don't push me weasel or I won't help you! You just have to do this, here have your note…now, when you get to the entrance of this pub, you turn to your right, hear me well your right, you know the hand which you write with?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, I don't have all the time on the world"

"But I'm doing this so you can understand…and then you walk like 3 steps, you turn right again and then you can see a big sign, that's a place on the buildings that have some words on it, you just compare your note with that one….hope I could help…now remember you owe me something" he smirked again to her, as if saying oh you stupid girl, and then continued ignoring her and reading his paper.

Ginny felt stunned,  and her face filled with embarrassment…

_Oh!...please, please don't tell me that I didn't  pass in front of there and didn't noticed!_

_How could I be so reckless?...I had made fun of  myself…well, now is certain that he's thinking that I'm stupid…like if I care!_

_'_

She followed the direction that Malfoy gave her, and she soon was in front of _havjillñeeu__…_

When she was going to knock the door, her two brothers came out and started demanding her reasons of why she hadn't been there before.

"I was really worried about you!!" Said Fred with a concerned face.

"Why weren't you here? Where have you been?" said George

"I'm ok…I just got lost…Sorry"

"You got lost!!" said the twins surprised

"yeah, kinda…."

"But this was just two blocks from where the floo let you!" Fred said amused

"Well, Gred remember that you have to turn left or you will have to walk a longer way…maybe our Gin it's really a _little_ slow and couldn't see that in the back of the note, was the hard direction…you know the one for _slow_ people…"

"Yeah, maybe that's it Feorge, I just didn't think she was _that _Slow..."

"I'm NOT SLOW; YOU DUMB ASSES!!!" said Gin, glowering at them both

"Yeah, Gin  ...Whatever…." the twins said, rolling their brown eyes.

'

Dear Will-o-whisp, my brothers are gits!!...but even I know that I love them a lot…

After the first day trouble, nothing very important happened. I helped them in the store, attending the costumers, making inventory, and trying to make the store look more acceptable (they are really disordered)…on my free time I bought all of my books, and since I got some money from them, I saved a little for the future, and with the other part I bought myself some new robes, and Hogwarts uniforms! They are very nice!...I'm excited, 'cause tomorrow it's my first day…Fred and George have to take me to King cross station…I hope they get up early or we are going to be late…well write to you later I'm going to finish the meal…::sob:: only 'cause I'm a woman they forced me to cook…they said something about having to be prepared for when I get married…as if the house elves didn't exist!!...and of course I will not get married having 16!!...well, anyhow they deserve my _special _meal…Muahhhahahaha! LOL

                                                Ginny

'

DMF: hope you like it!! Not much conversation between Ginny and Draco ::dreamy sigh:: but we promise you to have more on the next chapies.

BW: yay!!!!!

DMF: Oh my…she keeps with that…::whispering:: do not pay attention to her…

BW: yay!! Thank you Napolean!!! Thank you!! Yay!!!::hugs Napolean::

DMF: yay!!! _Better do the same, you know what people say if you can fight them…_ Well, this chapie it's dedicated to Napolean ::wink:: I Love you!! ::wink::

BW: hope you like it! ::goes off to jump some more::

DMF: ::sigh:: ..I should go stop her, don't want to have her injured or something like that…pretty annoying when she cries….so, bye!! Love you all!! ::wink::

Oh!! Before I forget, if we don't get more reviews we aren't going to update soon…review and we update!!


	3. Great Just what I needed!

"Great just what I needed"

_Fortunately we could make it in time to King Cross station…now…I only have to run to the train that is only if I want to be on the only train leaving to Hogwarts!!_

_ Bloody gits!! I told them to put the alarm…but nooo, they couldn't do that right!!!_

_ And to put more on my fucking morning they wanted to have breakfast…you just guess who made it!!!...._

_Also, they hadn't put my pay together…well that's the good part…_

_I'll have enough pranks for like 29 years or so…doing approximately like 2 or 3 pranks for minute, of course…::smirk:: …::sad smile:: well thinking it better WHEN they decide to pay me I'll have a lot of money and a lot of pranks in my power….muahhahahahaha_

_Well stop thinking, and run!! Oh damn!! The last call has been made!!_

When Ginny finally got to put her trunk inside the train, it began moving, and she thanked Merlin for making it possible for her to get there…_I have never run so much or so fast in my hole life!! _

_For Merlin sake!! I'm so mad at them!!!....well, too bad I can't do anything now…and now I have to search for some compartment that has a place unoccupied …:sigh: I hope I find one!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Why the **hell** is there so much people!!? crap!...here's no **fucking** room!!...I need room!!!...._

Ginny found an empty compartment, she wanted quiet to sleep for a while. _::sigh::_ and after lots of little jumps and nudges her luggage finally fit into place and she was getting ready for a quiet trip…

"Weasel, get out of my cart."

_Great!! Just what I needed…_ "I don't think this is your cart, Malfoy."

"It is….so get lost! Now! Out!!"

"It doesn't have your name in it, so bug off!"

"Look behind you." said Malfoy with a smirk on his perfect face.

And to her dismay, there in big silver letters was written _Draco__ Malfoy…_

"You're forgetting us" said another male's voice

"Fine" answered Malfoy while waving his wand and inserting _Blaise__ Zabini and Pansy Parkinson _on the wall too, while they found their place in the bench in front of Ginny.

Pansy sat down and said "seat here pumpkin" Which caused Draco to scowl and Blaise to smile.

"Fine, my dear Pansy pooh" Draco seamed ready to throw up all his meals for the past week.

To make things worse, they started snogging without caring where they were and with whom.

Draco averted his gaze from the horrid view and looked directly to the petit red-head, who now was seated on one of the two remaining seats in the compartment, reading a magazine.

"Weasel…"

She drew out a quill from her robes and started writing.

"Out!!"

"no." said Ginny calmly.

"Out I said!! I won't say it again, I don't want to waste my saliva talking to people like you"

"No. You know some manners wouldn't do you harm"

"You surely don't know what's good for you…or probably you just don't get it"

Ginny simply decided to grab the magazine and resume her writing.

"…weasel" his tone was becoming more threatening.

She finished writing, took out the paper and placed it behind her. It read _Ginny Weasley_ in fine scarlet letters.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I can't do magic yet, you know. I'm not of age… but now it's my cart too" She said picking up the magazine.

"You're lucky prefects are rounding the halls or you'll be dead…being amusingly stupid helps too… but have it your way then, though it would have been better for you if you have left…"

Ginny yawned widely and stretched out, so now she had her legs extended all over the next seat…

"Weasel. I. need. a. place. to. seat." he said harshly.

"Theres plenty of room over there, and I told you something about manners." and she pointed to the two entangled bodies, which after a little morbid analysis, Draco gave up trying to recognize which part belonged to whom…

"I don't want to end up covered in drool" he said disgusted.

"You're so delicate, my sweet pumpkin. Sit here, then Drakie pooh!" She said with an evil smirk on her beautiful elfin features while she retired her legs from the seat.

"If that's how you want to play…I'm up for it" He said with an evil smile hoping to cover the shock he felt a while ago by her unusual way of addressing him. Besides he needed something to do…

"I'm not playing anything Drakie" said Ginny with a pout…

_Where the hell did that came from!!!!??_

_…ahhh!! Something wrong is happening to me!!_

_ oh!! Dear Merlin, dispose this evil spirit that has possessed me!!! noooo!!!..._

_Easy Ginny girl easy! It's just the lack of sleep; everything will be ok and back to normal when you sleep a little more!! Yeah, everything will be fine….it's just my dumb brothers fault for waking me up to do their damn breakfast!!! Damn them to hell for what they have done to me!!..._

And she would have been rambling the entire trip if her thoughts hadn't been disturbed by a soft grumble that left the mouth of the boy sitting next to her "You've been warned…"

But in spite of his threat and Blaise's and Pansy's display of mutual affection, the travel was remarkably quiet. Immersed in her reading she hadn't had time to go and say hello to Ron and his friends…

She ate only because the witch with the cart had reminded her of such thing. She had heard Draco leave and then return speaking to Crabbe and Goyle, guessing from the thunderous voices… but nothing had happened (she had even slept for a while) and the train was slowing down, reaching the station and causing a great tumult outside the doors.

"Ginny!! over here" Came her brother's voice while she descended the train.

"Remember, you were warned…" murmured a voice in her ear, and she quickly turned to watch Draco walk away.

"What are you looking at?" Said Ron, who had found his way to his sister.

"I… I… thought I saw, humm, Luna!! I should go greet her" and she went to the other side, not knowing what else to do.

_Why didn't I tell him… well maybe because he'd freak and yell or do something stupid… and there's no need for that…and it saved me from a very awkward explanation…_

* * *

"What!!!!!?????" came the common shout after Dumbledore's speech 

"Just what you've heard."

Everybody shared either amused or truly miserable looks at one another.

_great…__just what I needed…a group work with my cart comrades… _

"I hope you work well together and that you make wonderful projects"

"Each project will be specified on an early owl tomorrow at breakfast, seeing as one of your wonderful prefects was the one to come with the idea, we decided that only a few special carts are going to participate because my dear kids, we are just proving this marvelous idea… so after you all finish meal you will have the opportunity of checking if you're one of the fortunate people, just with your cart number…and for the ones that are clueless of your car number that will be on a list next to the first one."

* * *

End of the chappie   



End file.
